Such a pneumatic vehicle tire is known from DE 10 2007 028 932 A1. The sound absorber, also known as an inner absorber, is a ring composed of open-cell foam which reduces the vibration of air in the tire and leads to an improvement in the noise conditions in the vehicle. The high-viscosity sealant applied to the inner side of the tire has two functions. First, the sealant seals an undesired puncture of the tire in the region of the tread, in that in the event of damage to the inner layer, the viscous sealant flows into the location of the damage. Second, the sealant serves at the same time as a “bonding agent” for securing the sound-absorbing foam ring.
However, the flow characteristics of the high-viscosity sealant may be adversely affected by the inner absorber lying on the sealant over its full surface area, meaning that the desired sealing effect only occurs after a delay or not at all. In cases in which the penetrating foreign body comes out of the tire again and leaves a large air channel, reliable sealing by the sealant adversely affected in terms of its flow characteristics is particularly difficult, especially at low temperatures.